DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): Based on results from this initial period of support, this competing continuation requests funds to evaluate the effect of a parent training curriculum on a sample of 400 parent figures and 400 10-13 year-old children as these children become 13-16 years old, passing the median age of sexual and drug initiation, and confronting changes associated with adolescence. Parents and children are recruited from public housing projects in a high HIV seroprevalence, inner-city community. Using a random invitation design, parents re offered the 12-hour training program, parent-child sessions and a packet of information or; the packet of information only. Program impact will be examined for all subjects at 6 months, 1 year, 18 months, 2 years, 30 months, and 3 years on HIV-related parent-child communication; communication with others outside of subjects' households; HIV knowledge; attitudes toward, and comfort and interactions with, persons with HIV; risk reduction skills; sexual and drug use risk reduction intentions and behaviors; use of a referral of social/medical, family health and mental health services; and risk indicators, including self-reported STDs and biological measures of HIV infection and drug use. Predictive models of HIV risk entry and risk reduction will be developed by assessing children's expectations of sexual and drug initiation (and contrasting these expectations with actual initiation experiences), perception of child's own and peer-group risk, parenting style, family atmosphere, exposure to HIV-related information, psychological impacts on both parent and child, and social desirability. Using ANOVA, MANCOVA, regression, and modeling techniques, data will be evaluated using an intent-to-treat analysis.